Pregnancy Issues
by MajorGeek1207
Summary: Uzumaki Hinata is pregnant. Now, a married woman being pregnant was not a thing to worry about, right? Wrong! Because, this child just might or might not be Naruto's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:-

_ I_ _could_ _feel his_ _warm_ _breath on my neck_. _My body was reacting in the most unusual of ways. Judging from the noises I was making, I was clearly not discouraging the stranger from having his way with me. It disgusted that this person, practically a stranger to me, was making me feel pleasures that I have never felt before._

_In the darkness, I could faintly make out the outline of the man. I knew that he was handsome with his pale skin and dark ebony black hair. After all, I have seen him come to my house a lot of times before as he was the best friend of my husband. My husband. What was I doing here? I should be wrapped around in the arms of the man I chose to marry instead of said man's best friend! I feebly try to resist against him but it was of no use as the man was considerably stronger than me and both of us knew that a half hearted resistance would not trouble him in any way. So I tried to discourage both of us._

"_This_ _is wrong." I said, trying to convince myself more than the dark haired man. He seemed not to have heard though as he continued with what he was doing, not even stopping for a second. So I repeated the sentence for the second time, albeit a little louder. This time, he looked at me with those dark, lust filled eyes of his and said, "Since when have I done the right thing?" _

* * *

I'm alone. That's the first thought that popped into Hinata's mind when she woke up. This was not unusual though as Naruto always did leave before she could wake up. Hinata knew that she should not complain, as her husband was one of the most important shinobi in the village and most likely, the future Hokage.

Hinata silently observed her surroundings. As usual, she was in her and Naruto's room which was a moderate and modest room situated in the middle of a quaint house.

Just by looking at the environment that she and Naruto had tried so hard to create, she felt guilty. Guilty of that night, guilty of the sins she had committed and guilty of her unfaithfulness. Even if she had gotten married to the man she thought she loved, she was still not satisfied. She had tried countless times to justify her deeds, reasoning with herself that Naruto was never around so she had gotten lonely and that's what had led to that one night of unfaithfulness with the man she dared not utter the name of. Even when she did this, she knew that she was also almost always busy and even if that was the situation, Naruto had never cheated on her.

Thinking that reminiscing about her wrong deeds won't change them, she got up to make breakfast for herself. After leaving the Hyuuga mansion, she had gotten used to doing chores herself instead of using servants. It's not like she didn't do her work herself before, she had just gotten better at it. That wasn't the only thing that had changed about her though. Her stuttering had gotten a lot better. She now only stuttered when she was flustered or embarrassed. She had also gotten a little bit more confident though not nearly as much as she would've liked. To be frank, she had changed but not as much that she was a completely different person. Hinata was on leave from work. This was because she had been feeling a nauseating and queasy feeling in her stomach for quite a few days. Everyone, including herself, passed it off as mild sickness due to the ever changing weather but the nauseating feeling had increased a lot. As she reached the kitchen and saw the assortment of food, the queasy feeling increased even more. She didn't pay this any heed, telling herself it would get better after she ate something. This was not the case though because, as soon as she brought the food closer to her, she had to run to the bathroom to vomit. The vomit was not quick and short. It was almost like she had...morning sickness.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not your typical everyday shinobi. He was one of the most fiercest and most dangerous shinobi in the whole of the shinobi world. Not to mention that he was drop dead gorgeous and about 99.9% of the girls from the village were in love with him. The odd thing was that, even though he knew he could get all of the 99.9%, the 0.1% was the one that he was genuinely interested in. Doesn't matter that she was married to his so-called best friend. It was not like he was in love with her or anything. Uchiha Sasuke does not fall in love only because he had sex with a person.

Yes, he had sex with a married woman. To be precise, Uzumaki Hinata. He knew that this event should be eating away at him with guilt, but come on, from when does Uchiha Sasuke feel guilty or any sort of emotion except for anger or hatred? Just because he was on the supposed good side now, does not mean that he had to feel all sorts of heroic emotions.

During the war, Sasuke had come to his senses and had destroyed Madara. He obviously had help from the Uzumaki or he was the one _helping_ the Uzumaki...well it doesn't really matter. What matters now is that he was currently living in a dingy apartment in one of the most desolate areas of Konoha. It's not like he had no money, in fact, it was almost like he was rolling on money as the Uchihas were definitely not poor and after the massacre, he had rightfully inherited everything. He was not using that money because he wanted to earn his own fortune. He did not want to rely on anyone or anything.

Sasuke really had no motivation to live anymore. His days always had the same pattern:- sleep, wake up, eat, do missions, come back and repeat the pattern. Sometimes he was sent to do extremely dangerous missions that could kill him so that was a thing to look forward to. The only thing that had spiced up his extremely boring was that night. That forbidden night. God, it sounded so cliché but no matter how much Sasuke tried to deny it, the only that had occupied his mind since that night was, well, that night. He knew that he shouldn't care much about that woman but he just couldn't make himself forget about her vanilla scent and her soft body pressed against his. God, he needed to sort out his life.

* * *

Uzumaki Hinata was buying pregnancy tests. Now, it was not unusual for married women to be buying these but Hinata had disguised herself just in case. She had put on a large jacket and some sunglasses. This disguise was not cleverly thought of, but, oh well.

After she had vomited endlessly in her toilet, she came to a horrifying conclusion that she was pregnant. Now, why she thought of this as horrifying, she did not know herself as she had always thought that having a baby would be the greatest thing ever. And she knew that Naruto would be a great father so she didn't really have a reason to worry. The thought that she had been trying to suppress came clearly to her mind when she visioned Naruto as a father. Was Naruto really the father or was this child a token from that night? Compared to the many nights she spent with Naruto, why would only one night with him make her pregnant? Then again, Naruto had always used protection but she didn't know if he had...

"This is completely useless. I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet." This was what she was thinking as she went out of the pharmacy. Occupied with her thoughts, she didn't know who or what was in front of her until she bumped into a significantly taller figure. Obviously, being the klutz she was, she fell flat on her butt, displaying all the things she bought in front of the stranger.

"I-I deeply apologize. I didn't kn-know where I was going s-so..." Well, that's weird. He's not even helping me. Thinking that, she looked up to see who it exactly was and was sorry that she even came out that day.

"Need any help, Hyuuga?" was the cold response from the most blood thirsty man in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was having another shitty day. Today, there were no missions so he had practically nothing to do except for sit on his ass all day and that was exactly what he was planning to do until he bumped into some random stranger. Now, it wasn't like him to not know where he was going but the stranger was significantly smaller than him so it was not exactly his fault.

"I-I deeply apologize. I didn't kn-know where I was going s-so..." That stutter. Where had he heard that before? Looking down, he saw the timid face of Uzumaki Hinata, the woman he had ravished a month before. And displayed in front of her was... a pregnancy test? She was pregnant?

"Need any help, Hyuuga?" Hyuuga? Why had he called her that? "U-um, n-no thank y-you. I-I c-can manage i-it myself." Why was she stuttering this badly? He knew that her stuttering had gotten a lot better so why did it return on full force now?

Saying nothing, the Uchiha bent down and picked up everything in five short seconds, helping the girl up in the process. He saw the guilty expression that marred her face when he helped her up. He also saw the small amount of tears that were shining in her eyes. Did he disgust her this badly? He obviously did because, as soon as she got up, she muttered a quick apology and a thank you and walked, as fast as she could, away from him.

"Really, why is she wearing that big a coat in such a hot day?" was what he thought as he went back to his usual, boring day. The short encounter having no effect on him whatsoever.

* * *

**A/N: Okayyyyyyyy. So, this is a really stupid idea that popped into my mind the other day. I know that this chapter is really short and boring but this was basically the prologue and it just described the characters situations in this. The chapters will get longer and better, I promise. Plus, I don't wanna waste my time on something that people are not interested in. That's why, for every chapter if I don't get my desired amount of reviews, I won't update. **

**For this chapter: Amount of reviews: 5**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

Positive. The test had come out positive. Even though Hinata had expected this, it still did not lessen the blow. The fact that a living being was currently inside of her, fascinated and horrified her so much that it was unbelievable. She was horrified that she would not be a good mother to her child, horrified that she would neglect it but most of all, she was horrified that Naruto would not want it. That he would think that the baby would hamper his career. There was another much worse thought that was prickling at the edge of her mind but she dared not think of that...

The unlocking of the doorway brought Hinata back to reality. Even from the secluded place of the bathroom where she was sitting in, she knew that it was Naruto. She was starting to hyperventilate. What was she going to tell him? What if he found her disgusting? _Oh my God, he is going to start hating me. _

"Hinata-chan, I'm home! Yo, Hinata-chan, where are you?" Just by hearing his voice, Hinata went into another stage of panic. _Okay, I can do this. I'm not the timid Hyuuga heiress anymore. I'm a strong, independent woman who fought in the war_. Trying to console herself, she went out of the bathroom, completely forgetting about the pregnancy test that she was leaving lying on the floor.

"N-naruto-kun. I'm here. I was just in the bathroom for quite some time and-and I didn't hear you come so.."

"Hi-na-ta-chaaaaan! There you are! I've been searching all over for you. You know, today so many things happened and I just have to tell you about it. So you see..." As Naruto kept babbling on about what he did or what the others did, Hinata tried really hard to keep in her tears. God, how could she tell him. He seems to be in such a good mood now too. _No_, _I absolutely cannot tell him today. Not when he's like this. I'll tell him...tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow will be perfect._

"Yes, yes Naruto-kun. I'm sure your day was very interesting. How about you tell it to me when we're having dinner. I'll go prepare it right now. I-I've prepared hot water for you so you can go take a shower."

"Go, Hinata-chan. You always know what I want. See you in about five minutes? Love ya." Giving the brightest smile anyone could ever think of, Naruto happily wobbled away in the direction of the bathroom. Seeing that smile, Hinata's own heart calmed down a little as it remembered that this was the smile it once fell in love with.

While in the midst of preparing dinner, Hinata heard Naruto coming to the kitchen. _Well, that's weird. He usually takes a lot more time to shower. I guess I have to hurry up my own work now._ Hinata started to hasten until she heard Naruto talking to her.

"Hinata-chan...you're pregnant?" Hinata turned around so fast that she almost got whiplash. She could see Naruto holding the pregnancy test, the one that she had used, in one of his hands.

"Wh-where you did you get that?" "It-it was lying on the bathroom floor." A period of silence followed the statement. Hinata wanted to disappear. She was starting to think that she had ruined everything until Naruto broke into a smile which was unmatched by anyone's in the whole of the shinobi world.

"I'm going to be a father?! I'm...I'm seriously going to be a father?!" Hinata was shocked that he was reacting this way.

"I-I guess so. I'm not sure yet as I haven't-" She was cut off in the middle of her sentence as Naruto came rushing to her to give her one of the biggest hugs she had ever received.

"This is the happiest moment of my life. I'm going to have a family and it's all thanks to you. I don't know what I would have done without you Hinata-chan. We have to tell everyone. How about we throw a party? I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father..."

They stayed like that for quite some time, Naruto holding Hinata as tenderly as he could, in the middle of the kitchen until he decided to break the silence.

"I love you, Hinata-chan." Looking into those cerulean blue eyes, Hinata knew that there was only one reply to that statement and she said it without any hesitation.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

After that, Naruto had gone overboard with arranging a party for everyone. He wanted to tell everyone that Hinata was going to have a baby in an extravagant party instead of just plainly telling people like most people do. Of course, he was the savior of the world so I guess he can do anything he wants to.

Hinata still couldn't believe that Naruto had not reacted as she thought he would have reacted. That does not mean that she wasn't happy though. In fact, she was the most happiest she had been in a lot of time. After all, Naruto was spending time with her more and more so how could she not be happy? The events of that sinful night was almost forgotten. Almost being the key-word. Though Hinata still felt guilty, a selfish side of her thought that if Naruto never finds out about it then no harm would be done to anyone. So overall, life was going pretty well for the couple.

It was finally the day. The day when they were going to tell everyone. To say that Hinata was nervous, was an understatement. Naruto had invited everyone including her father and sister. Not to mention Neji! And his team! Plus Team 8 was going to be there too and so was Team 7... _God, he's going to be here too_. The gathering was supposed to be held in their backyard instead of their much-too-small house.

As Hinata finished changing, she looked at the mirror. She had a slight bulge in her stomach which she thought was weird for somebody who was probably already two months pregnant. I mean, she obviously had to be two months pregnant right? Seeing that Naruto was away for a mission for the entire of the last month. She was still feeling nervous about something though. She really didn't know what it was about but she was actually feeling as though something was not right. That something was terribly wrong and was gonna affect her in just a few days. Maybe it was just the doctor's appointment she had for tomorrow. _Yep, that's exactly what I'm worried about_.

Hinata heard a knock on the door. The first guest just arrived. It was obviously her old teammates: Inazuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Yuhi Kurenai with a child of two years in her arms. From there, gradually more people came and the small house was almost full. The one thing Hinata noticed though was that he wasn't here even though Team 7 had already arrived. She had thought that Naruto would have dragged the Uchiha in but as the said Uzumaki was socializing, seemingly without a care in the world, that he had also not noticed that the former Avenger wasn't there._ Why did I notice it then_? Hinata knew that it was almost time. Naruto was just getting ready to announce the happy news to everyone.

"Yo, minna! Today, I've got something amazing to tell you! My wife Hin-" When suddenly, as of by some stalkerish magic, Uchiha Sasuke arrived, stealing the breath of every woman in a 50 mile radius, including Hinata herself.

* * *

** A/N: Thank youuuu for all the reviews! You people are the best. I'm not really happy with this chapter though. It seems like a bit rushed and pointless but this was necessary for the upcoming story so pleeeease be patient! I know you will because you-are-ahmazing! Oh and a note! Hinata still thinks that it's Naruto's baby and I haven't gotten over Neji's death yet so he's alive.**


End file.
